Drinking Game?
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu, Kenram, implied GwenGun and...what's this-ShoYoz! That's right. A ShoriYozak story, well, kind of. In an inn with only 4 bedrooms and 2 already divvied out, Shori can't stand the thought of anyone sleeping with his Yuri but him, can Yoz fix that?


Drinking Game?  
by Vanessa S. Quest

"No way!" Yuri cried out in upset.

Ignoring his brother's indignity Shori stated, "I'm game."

Conrad looked at Yuri apologetically, holding the dice and hard liquor.

"How come I have to be some cheap prize!"

Yozak slung an arm around Yuri, holding three drinking glasses, "Oh don't sell yourself _short_, Yuri-heika. You're a very good, amicable prize worth fighting for." He clinked down the glasses after Conrad flipped over a random bit of luggage to make into a table.

Yuri glowered, "I can't believe you're buying into this! This is totally unfair, we should just…"

"No!" Shori exclaimed, "Moral decency strongly states that it is more appropriate for you to sleep with _ME_ than _HIM_!"

Yuri muttered something about doubting Shori's moral decency.

Yozak smiled as he started, "Okay, step up, step up. You know the game, whoever passes out first loses, to make things interesting, the second place gets to choose what we all wear to sleep…"

"WHAT?! I'm not even allowed to play and you're going to dress me like you want?!" Yuri threw his hand in the air, "This is unbelievable… I can't believe _you're_ okay with this, Conrad!"

Conrad merely smiled knowingly.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery, you're under-aged even over here heika." Yozak informed the teenager, the youngest of them glowering funny, it had been clear outside before… Yozak noted internally that it looked like raging storm-clouds were fast-coming.

"And first place gets to sleep with Shibuya." Murata added, smugly as he tossed two room-keys onto the center of the make-shift table. "Good night, we're all turning in."

Yuri glared, Wolfram and Murata got to go to sleep, neither of the two particularly cared to protect their images as they left for the honey-moon suite, the second-largest room, Shori refused to sleep in it because of the indecencies committed there. Gwendel and Gunter, he allowed himself to imagine them knitting and having banter, but Conrad informed him why Gunter had really suggested a nice carriage-ride for tomorrow. After all, he was going to ride bear-back tonight, why do it again the next day.

Yuri shuddered, the inn only had two other rooms, and between Shori's brother-complex and Conrad's easy acceptance to the idea of sharing a room with Yozak, Yuri was furious. How was it that his fiancé could just go sleep with Yozak? He knew they were best friends, but to choose that over him? And what's worse, the rumors were bad enough.

He couldn't allow it, he actually threatened to not speak with Conrad for the rest of the week if he went through with it, and Yuri had to sleep with Shori, he refused! He hadn't had to do it since he was 8 and that was for good reason! Yuri shuddered after recalling waking up to a certain _someone_ nibbling on his ear mentioning something about goth-lolita types in his sleep. Yuri didn't GO back to sleep after that.

"So, we'll decide sleeping arrangements when we're all finished; however, we should say who sleeps in what now, just in case some people can't hold their liquor long." Yozak added whimsically.

"Yuri matches suit to whomever he beds with."

That was agreed upon easily, Shori blanched after hearing what came out of Yozak's mouth next, "Yozak sleeps in a dress, Shori in pajamas." Conrad mentioned, flipping his glass upright.

"I don't plan to lose, so you can sleep naked for all I care, sure, Yozak sleeps in a dress."

Yozak gave a wicked little smirk before the captain glared him down, "Conrad in the buck it is, as for you…" Conrad gave him a swift kick in the knee, "…Pajamas, of course…" He rubbed his sore leg, giving Conrad a hurt look.

He knew what he was going to say, so he wasn't surprised by the infliction, but still! He was going to give the captain his shot, so why not let him have a little fun too? Yozak flipped up his glass, Shori did the same, taking the dice from the center of the table.

Yuri's eyebrow twitched, "…Yozak… don't you dare make me wear a dress!" Yuri spat, suddenly very angry. He had banked on two against one odds for a safety net, he was almost alright with Shori and Conrad bunking up if it shut Shori up and he didn't have to get molested, but there was no way he was going to sleep in a dress! Not one!

Conrad smiled at Yuri sweetly, aware of just how cute Yuri looked when he was frumpy. Yuri sat at the edge, holding the key to the larger room, it was his world, he didn't even get a say in this, there was no way he was getting stuck bunking in a small room especially if he had to play dodge in the bed. For a moment he was actually grateful that sleeping in the same bed with Wolfram occurred, it honed his skills at playing 'Don't touch me!' in his sleep.

When he heard the first moan from the room beside them, suddenly he didn't feel grateful for Wolfram at all. Yuri was tired, damn it! And they weren't even sleeping, they chose to just get it on, that was so unfair, he couldn't even do _that_ if he wanted to, not even knowing if he'd get to sleep with his fiancé.

Yuri was half-asleep when Conrad turned his glass over, proclaiming, "I'm done. I have to check the perimeter."

"That counts as a forfeit!" Shori said, victoriously as Yozak poured him another drink.

Conrad shrugged, he didn't particularly care, nor did he particularly worry. He approached Yuri, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You should go to bed, Yuri."

"What, Conrad you lost?" He said bleary-eyed, not sure how much time had passed, Conrad didn't look too drunk, but he always figured Shori would be weak with his liquor so how did he beat a seasoned veteran?! Yuri rubbed his eyes, he felt really exhausted, so much so that he didn't even realize how close he was to wearing a dress.

Looking at Yuri, he felt guilty that the teen thought he was being rejected. He didn't even see the battle-lines being drawn or the ultimate strategy playing out. Conrad smiled, no one could drink Yozak under the table, well, he _could_ but, he was a responsible adult with obligations early in the morning and late in the night.

Yuri rubbed his eyes, not ashamed to have fallen asleep on the spot, slumping over just slightly, after all it had been a long, long day for the maoh.

Conrad smiled softly to himself then lifted Yuri to carry him to the large bedroom. Placing the teen on the bed and pulling off his shoes and socks before returning to the other room, he held the key to Yuri's bedroom in his hand.

Sitting back down to watch the battle progress Conrad could see the fiery auras. Shori was nearing his limits, Conrad could tell that much, but he was still holding out.

"For the record, Yozak has no sexual feelings for Yuri-heika, whatsoever." Conrad assured him, smiling. He was glad to demoralize Shori, he could be obnoxious, well only as a brother could be. He didn't particularly dislike him, he just disliked his brother-complex, though he also knew he'd never hurt Yuri. That was one of the reasons he was willing to let the two share a room, that and the realization that there was a couch and that guarding the two would be that much easier.

Shori smirked, "True, true… but, I don't want to sleep with your naked ass." Shori commented, sloshing his drink.

Well, 14 in, that wasn't as embarrassing or discouraging as one might think.

Yozak smiled, "C'mon, drink! Drink…!" His eyes were glistening, oh he wasn't even buzzed, playing with his prey like that. Conrad almost felt bad for the Earth maoh. He really should comment to Yozak about how lousy of an actor he was, had Shori been any more sober he'd have instantly realized the façade.

Shori took another drink before holding it in the air, "I think I'm…" his head fell onto the table, though the glass was emptied when it landed next to him too.

Yozak looked at Conrad, "Remember Yuri-heika has to sleep in suit." Yozak winked, he waited for Shori to stir a bit, "Oi, heika, it's time for you to go to bed. We'll be bunking up."

That brought Shori around, "But Yuri's virtue!"

Murata came to the room, hair standing in impossible angles as he looked for something he placed earlier, "Oh, finished already?" He found the book he was looking at earlier and took it in his hands.

"That wasn't what we agreed upon at all! You're supposed to sleep in his room, and make him wear some cute little maid outfit or something!"

Conrad raised an eyebrow, Yozak rose both, Murata fixed his glasses, all the while Shori blushed drunkenly.

"Actually, the competition was to sleep with the Shibuya of your choice, Yozak obviously chose you. Well, good night, kids. Keep it down Wolfram's trying to sleep."

Conrad shook his head, that was a bit impolite of him, now that Murata had had his way.

"Well, I'll be off." He tossed the smaller room's key to his compatriot. "Don't worry, Shori-heika, Yozak will keep his word, as second place you can choose what to sleep in, I myself recommend pajamas near that letch though." Conrad smirked victoriously as he went to the larger room.

Yuri blinked when he saw Conrad enter the room, clicking the door shut.

"So you did win…" Yuri smiled.

"Well, sort of." Conrad mentioned, "Yozak took first place and chose to bed with your brother."

Yuri's face went white, "Wait…" He cocked his head to the side, not quite understanding why Conrad was stripping. "So… I'm not a prize after all?" He sighed in relief.

"That's not entirely true, as per the wager you have to sleep in the same suit as designated by second place, your brother deemed it necessary for me to sleep naked, so…" He gave Yuri a playful smile, Yuri blushed, any traces of tiredness erased with that sentiment. "Serves him right, trying to bully someone."

Yuri wrapped his arms around Conrad, "Who was he trying to bully? You? For making you sleep with Yozak?"

"…That wasn't actually going to happen, Yuri. Someone needs to guard both the Earth and Shin Makoku heika at all times, someone would have been in the room with you."

Yuri's eyes narrowed, "So you were bullying me…" Yuri sighed, he didn't quite get adults.

"Wait, but don't you still have guard duty then?"

"Yes and no, Yozak will 'guard' your brother, while I'll stay with you all night."

Yuri gulped, in happy anticipation, "_All_ night?"

"And morning, too."

His face turned red. "Hey… wait, why would Yozak choose Shori? Wouldn't he have wanted the bigger room?"

"He's not that inconsiderate, besides he wanted to claim his prize, too."

"…"

"Yuri?"

"…"

Conrad rose an eyebrow, concerned.

"…" Yuri looked as if he had 'checked out' until he finally released a, "So his_ type_ is Shori?!" Yuri bowed his head, "You know… that would strangely work." He looked back up at Conrad smiling, pointing at the air, "Yozak likes to go in drag and Shori loves …me… cross-dressing so he might really…" Yuri blanched recalling his brother's brother-complex and the implications of his sexual desires, he shuddered, Conrad put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, so anyway, that might really work out, that would be…"

"…The best of both worlds?"

Yuri's face cracked, "A… ha… ha, ha… ah, yeah, sure, what you said, ha… ha…" He turned to look away reminding himself of Conrad's damaged sense of humor, before Conrad grabbed him, pulling his out-turned neck to Conrad's lips as he began to snog him.

The End.


End file.
